


Good Boys (Good Omens Au) Fanart

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: Gen, Good Omens AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: The Good Omens Au no one asked for.





	Good Boys (Good Omens Au) Fanart

**Author's Note:**

> I chose Dief as Aziraphale (Diefraphale) because like Aziraphale, he is fluffy and loves to eat.
> 
> Bear is Crowley (Bearley) because even though he’s a fallen Heaven Hound he still has a little bit on his chest and he’s a little bit of a good boy

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipPU7vSGCZ7VPbdwZ6u-r_XPrQ22OXJo6QK1uQe5dChyTjzzJUHh_3Sfjevhhq05PA?key=VnV4dXNfVGE2dzhaWFQybVptY1phYkRiNy1DYzdn&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
